Family Name
by xocsinylvrMesserMonroe
Summary: Lucy Messer is finally 16 and is starting to grow up. Flack takes in his 16 year old cousin because of a tragity that happend to him, and Lucy starts falling for him. Okay summary sucks! Please read!
1. Who

I do not own CSI: NY. Only Jason Flack! Better than nothing…..

On with the story!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A fifteen year old Lucy Messer sat in her parent's office on the phone.

"You don't even know me!" she exclaimed. Hanging up the phone.

A panicked Lindsay Messer came rushing in hearing her daughter scream.

"What what's going on???" Lindsay said looking around the room

"Nothing Josh broke up with me." Lucy turned to Lindsay with a tear in her eye

"Aw why baby?" Lindsay said embracing her daughter.

"Nothing he thinks I'm stuck up but he doesn't even really know me. Maybe I am stuck up." Lucy pulling away from her mother

"Know baby you're not. Shh it's okay and let's not tells your father about this either, you know how he is." Lindsay said after Lucy calmed down.

Lucy laughed "Yeah."

Danny never liked the idea of Lucy dating at only fifteen. But Lindsay had told him that if they won't more laid back than Lucy would just do it behind their back. So he finally agreed

Lindsay looked at Lucy. She reminded him so much of Danny. The crystal blue eyes the attitude, everything. But look wise you had to say she looks like Lindsay. The brown curls, button nose, and petite.

Lindsay looked at Lucy "you were too good for him anyways" Lindsay said tucking back a curl behind Lucy's ear.

They laughed.

"So this is well was my first boyfriend what should we do now?" Lucy asked

"Bring on the chocolate!" Lindsay exclaimed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Flack sat in the middle of the interrogation room.

"So who's this Jason kid?" Danny asked wanting to hear the story again.

"God Messer how much time are you going to ask?" flack was getting pretty annoyed

"Well I would like to know they guy my best friend is adopting." Danny said smiling

"Shh! What don't you understand about keeping things on the down low?" flack whispered.

"Not a lot" Danny said still amused.

"Okay. Jason Flack fifteen years old and has a birthday coming up this fall." Flack said leaning back in his chair.

"Cut it with the basic crap. You never told me why. Doesn't he have any parents? He's a flack so I'm assuming he does." Danny looked at flack wanting more answering

"Well he's my cousin's kid. Parents are screwed up mom left him and his dad can't handle him anymore." Flack said looking away.

"Oh wow I'm sorry man" Danny said starting to stand up

"Yeah poor kid" flack said fallowing Danny right out of the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Idk I like my idea in my head but idk. Please tell me if u like it or not. Because if not I won't continue…

Review!


	2. Luce and Jay

Lucy was walking around the lab looking for her parents.

"Have you seen my parents?" she asked Stella while she was walking by.

"No sorry kiddio." Stella said and walked away.

"Whatever" Lucy mumbled and walked into her parent's office and sat down, putting in her iPod ear plugs.

Lucy drummed her fingers on the desk and sang along. Then she heard someone behind her. When she looked around there was a guy there about 15, 16. She let out a scream.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said but had a smile on his face.

"Um no its okay." Lucy blushing a deep red.

"Good voice by the way" he smiled while Lucy turned even redder

"And who are you?" Lucy asked trying to get off this topic.

"Oh yea I'm Jason Flack. Detective Flacks cousin. He's adopting me." He said. Lucy's mouth went open and then to an imminent smile.

"Really he never said anything?!?" Lucy said excited

"Well you know flack." Jason said pretty awkwardly and smiled. Lucy looked at him he was gorgeous. He had brown/black hair that was gently spiked. His eyes were blue and he ha the hottest body. No doubt he had a girl friend

"So I'll show you around." Lucy said smiling and walking him out the door.

They walked for a little not talking while Lucy interdicted him to Adam, Mac, Stella, and hawks.

She walked up to the glass wall and pointed at Danny and Lindsay.

"Theses are my parents." Lucy said walking in.

"Mom daddy this is Jason he-" Lucy was cut off by her mother.

"Lucy Messer! You got a new boyfriend after just breaking up with josh what 20 seconds ago!" Lindsay shouted at her daughter. Lucy tuned red as a tomato.

"No ma-." Lucy tried to say.

"Wait when u broke up with josh! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" Danny said looking at Lucy vary strictly.

"Mom dad!" Lucy cried "this is Jason! Flacks cousin he is going to adopt!" Lucy explained still dark red.

"Hi" Jason said awkwardly

Danny and Lindsay both started laughing.

"Oh um wow sorry for that" Lindsay said getting up to shake his hand.

"how ya doing'" Danny said shaking his hand.

"Good. Trying to august to the city." Jason said. He had no accent so Lucy made a mental note to ask where he was from.

" yak I was the same way." Lindsay said.

"So you're not from here?" Jason asked.

Than the computer beeped.

"Hit in codas. I'll drive." Danny said.

"Well it was nice meeting you! Sorry!" Lindsay said leaving.

"Wow how rude was that." Lucy said. And looked at Jason.

"Nah it's okay." He said

"Here let's go find flack." Lucy said.

"Okay" Jason said fallowing Lucy.

"Hey Luce is it down here." He turned to her and she slowly turned around.

"Did you call me Luce?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." He smiled "you don't like being called that?" he semi asked. When she shook her head he laughed. "Okay luce."

"Just fallow me" Lucy said and mumbled something under her breath and Jason laughed.

"Here he is" Lucy when and sat on his desk and said "delivery!"

"Lucy! Great can I ship you back?" Flack said teasing her.

"No it's not me! It's Jason!" Lucy pointed behind her laughing.

"Hey Jason!" flack said giving him a hug. "I thought you went coming till 5!"

"Um Flack it is 5." Lucy said. Flack looked at his watch.

"Wow so what do you want to do tonight?" Flack asked Jason.

"I don't know whatever" Jason said shrugging his shoulders.

"We should all go out for dinner!" Lucy said.

"Sure why not. I'll tell everyone" Flack said and left the room.

"So Luce." He said smiling enjoying this.

"Ugh you just got here and you're getting me annoyed." Lucy said but she was smiling too.

"Good" he said. "So who's going to come for dinner?"

"Who wouldn't Flacks paying?" Lucy laughed.

"I don't get it." Jason said.

"Well whenever we go out to eat Flack always eats as much as he can because someone else is paying just to be a jerk." Lucy smiled to herself. "Just watch how much everyone eats tonight."

"Okay." He laughed, "Well I'm going to see were Flack is." He said getting up.

"By Jay." She said

"Oh god I hate that name. That's a bird's name!" he said. Lucy looked happy.

"Bye now Jay. Fly away!" she called after him.

She really liked having another kid around here.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Should I continue now???

xx


	3. Angell?

Lucy was in the apartment getting ready for her mom and dad to come home so they could leave and go to dinner. Then Lucy started thinking. She thought how it was funny that all of a sudden Jason shows up out of no were, and how Flack never even menaced anything of Jason or him even adopting him. Lucy wanted to ask him why he never told her, but then wasn't a good time Lucy thought. But she would find out what Jason's story was.

Then Danny and Lindsay interrupted her thoughts as came through the door.

"Hey Lucy. Sorry it took so long." Lindsay said giving her daughter a squeezes hug.

"Hey sweet heart." Danny said kissing her head.

"Ya ya excuses excuses." Lucy said. "Come on now were gunna be late for dinner!"

"Geez Montana she has too much of you in her." Danny said walking into his and Lindsay's room.

"Yea right like she doesn't have your aptitude." Lindsay said teasing him back.

"You guys are married when will you stop flirting!" Lucy said as her parent disappeared into their room.

While they were getting ready Lucy turned to the book case and saw a photo album. She never saws this one. She sat on the couch and looked through it. There were pictures of her with Stella when she was just born, and with Mac too. Then she stopped and looked at one with a girl she never seen before. She was kissing Lucy's little head and holding her. The girl had long brown hair with bangs and was very pretty.

Lucy took the picture out of the scrap book and looked at it. Than her heard her parents coming out of the room so Lucy quickly put the picture in her back pocket and put the scrap book away.

"Lucy!" her mother called from down the hall. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." Lucy replied.

"Kay well is done in a sec. Go start the car." Danny told her.

"Okay." Lucy walked out of their apartment.

When she walked outside the air was nippy. It was almost November and the leaves had fallen off the trees.

Their apartment was right across from central park. Lucy remembers when she would always okay." Lucy walked out of their apartment.

When she walked outside the air was nippy. It was almost November and the leaves had fallen off the trees.

Their apartment was right across from central park. Lucy remembers when she would always go over there and play when she was younger.

Lucy started the car and put the heat on. Then she pulled out the picture in her pocket. And turned it around to see what was written on the back.

_Lucy and Angell 2009_

Who was Angell? Lucy tried to think if she had ever heard of anyone with that name. She couldn't remember. If Lucy never knew her than why would her parents put a picture of her in her scrap book? She put the picture away.

Then she saw her mom coming out of the apartment without Danny and she hurried to the car.

"Burr its cold out, huh?" Lindsay said getting into the front seat rubbing her hands together. "Your fathers still inside you know how long it takes him to get ready."

"Longer than Stella!" Lucy said and they laughed.

"Mom, who is Angell?" Lucy asked.

Lindsay suddenly stopped smiling. "Oh hunny she worked at the lab, and was a very god friend of everyone's, especially Flack." Lindsay said looking out the window. "Sweetie how about I tell you after dinner? Okay?" Lindsay asked.

"Yea, sure mom." Lucy saw her mom was upset by this topic so Lucy grabbed he mothers hand. Lindsay turned and smiled at her and brought it up and kissed her hand.

"I love you mom." Lucy said.

"I love you too babe." Finally Danny came out of the apartment. And came in the car.

"Gosh daddy how long did that take what 30 minutes?!" Lucy said but kept smiling.

"Yea yea Lue come on let's get a move on." He said while Lucy and her mother laughed.

They soon arrived at the restaurant were they saw Mac, Stella, Adam, Flack, Hawks and Jason sitting in at a large booth.

"Hey every one. Hey Jay!" Lucy smiled wile Jason just shook his head at her and smiled.

"Are we missing something?" Said Flack raising an eye brow at the two.

Lucy shook her head and looked away hiding her blush from them. Jason just laughed quietly at her.

Lucy sat across from Jason at the end of the booth and her parents sat next it each other in the middle, while Mac Stella sat across from each other same for Adam and hawks than flack sitting next to Jason

"So Jason were ya from?" Danny asked

"Massachusetts." He said.

"Oh! Let's play 10 questions!" Lucy said. "The Jason addition". Everyone laughed

"Okay shoots." Jason said

"How old are you?"

"15"

"When your birthday?"

"November 4th"

"Baseball team?"

"Red sox"

Football team?"

"Giants"

"Brothers or sisters"

"Nope"

"Favorite subject"

"Math"

"EW okay going on. Favorite car."

"Don't have one."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Football"

"What passion"

"Quota back."

"Okay girl friend?" Lucy really knew the answer

"Nopee."He said.

"Okay that's 10 rights?" Lucy said slightly shocked about the last answer.

Jason smiled over at her. Tonight was gunna be a long night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Love you all!

Tell me what you think!

xx


	4. Problem

It was almost 8oclock and it was completely dark out. Lucy was sitting there listening to her father telling stories.

"I mean it was worse than being in that chair!" everyone laughed besides Lucy. She didn't find when he joked about him being shot funny.

Jason looked at her. "Hey Luce you ok?" he asked.

"Oh yea I'm fine." She said assuring him.

"Just making sure." Lucy smiled at him.

"Wow do you think we over stayed our welcome. No one else is here." Flack said. The waitress smiled over at them. She was wiping off the tables.

"Lucy I thought you didn't like being called Luce." Stella asked.

Lucy looked over at Jason who was keeping from laughing.

"I don't. That's why he calls me that, and I call him Jay." Lucy said and Stella shook her head.

Lucy laughed. But then something out the window caught her eye. Three men dressed in all black putting ski masks on. She looked closer, they were pretty far away, and it looked like they had guns in the back pockets.

"Mom! Look! They have guns! Across the street! Lucy said and it all rushed out. But she pointed across the street.

Everyone looked. Everything suddenly got serious.

"Lucy Jason go hide." Mac said.

"Were." Jason said like Mac was crazy.

"Anywhere go now!" Danny said.

"But dad-" Lucy tried to say.

"No now!" Lucy got up and looked at Jason. Flack was whispering something in his ear. Jason looked at Flack wait a hard face. Than Jason got up.

"Common Luce" he said putting his hand on her back leading her down a back hallway. Lucy looked at the doors. And office and a closet.

"Which one?!" she asked

"Closet they wouldn't look in here." Jason said low.

They got in it wasn't that big but it fit the both of them.

"Jay I'm scared" Lucy looked at him even the dark space he could see a tear running down her face.

"Shhh its okay, don't cry." He pulled her into a hug she hugged him back but still cried.

Then they heard a door bang opened. They pulled apart, but Lucy grabbed his hand and he gave it a squeeze.

"Give me all the money and no one gets hurt!" she heard a man yell.

"Look we don't want any trouble here" that was her dad.

"Maybe you should sit down so we won't have t use this." Another man said and they heard a gun click.

"Okay okay." Danny said.

Lucy listened very closely. She had a cop car. 'Thank god' she said in her mind.

Apparently the men heard it too. "Who called the cops?!" one said.

No one said anything.

"Okay I guess were gunna makes this into a hostage situation, eh?" a different on said.

Lucy's heart dropped. She looked at Jason who looked at her and shook his head.

"You come here." The same one said.

"Don't touch her!" Danny snapped.

Lucy knew it was her mom. Another tear when down and others fallowed. Jason looked at her and his heart dropped. He needed to do something.

"Lucy" Jason whispered. "I need to do something." He told her.

"No Jason doesn't leave." Lucy said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Lucy I have to do something or something might happen to your mom" he looked at her.

"Jason… pleases." She looked into his eyes.

He was about to answer when they heard footsteps coming down the hall where they were hiding. Jason put his finger on his lips telling her to be quiet. She nodded. When the man got to the closet he stooped. Lucy heart banged unevenly in her chest. She was tiring not to breath. She looked at Jason he looked down at her. His expression unreadable.

Lucy grabbed his hand. He smiled at her than looked away. The man's footsteps were getting further away. Then he came to a stop at the closet. His hand went on the door knob. Jay switched places with Lucy so fast that Lucy barely had time to see what her was doing. Lucy was unnoticeable now to anyone who opened the door.

The door opened…

* * *

I know I suck! Now leave me reviews telling me why you hate me! Love you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me going!

Xoox Katie


	5. Jason!

The door opened. At this time Jay wasn't the more noticeable end of the small closet while Lucy was in the hidden end. The man was about 27. He looked over at Lucy's side first he looked right past her. He didn't see her. Then he looked at jays side he saw him.

Jason was strong but not stronger than his guy. He man yanked Jason by the arm Lucy heard a loud snap and Jason screamed. Lucy had tears streaming from her eyes. She hated jay was in pain because of her.

The man kept pulling on Jay while Jay winced in pain. Then the door shut. Lucy was about to get out of the closet an go out with jay but then she thought about that office they saw she heard them talking.

"Who are you." one man asked.

"Well, my name is Jason. Who are _you_?" the man laughed sarcastically than Lucy heard a loud sharp slap then a bang. Lucy opened the door a crack but it made a loud sound. She closed her eyes and heard nothing so she looked out.

Jason was in the hallway on the floor holding his stomach with blood coming from his mouth. She looked out to the dining room and saw flack being held back by another guy. Lucy had to do something for Jay she was the reason he was even like this in the first place. She opened the door and stepped out. The man turned to her.

"Were did you come from little girl?" he asked in a sly voice.

"Let him go" she said looking down at jay.

"Lucy go" jay coughed out blood from his mouth.

"Aw how sweet" the man said.

Lucy ducked down to Jay and saw he was going unconscious.

"Jason stay awake" he looked at her.

Then the man took his gun and pestle wiped Lucy across the face. Lucy grabbed her face in pain and the man got close to her a looked her in the eyes.

"You better be quiet" the man went into the dining room and left her and jay. Lucy crawled over to him.

"Jay look at me" Lucy had blood dripping from her face. Jason opened his eyes.

"Lucy goes out the back door and gets help." Jason said he was trying to sit up Lucy helped him and put him agents the wall.

"Jason I can just leave you here with these guys. Do you know what would happen?" she looked at him.

"Lucy they would do worse things you go." Lucy looked at the door it was about 20 feet away.

"Jason I won't leave you" she looked him in the eye

"Lucy of you don't leave were both going to die in here. I promised flack that I would do anything I could do to get you safe so you have to do his for all of us okay." Lucy had tears in her eyes.

Jason grabbed her head and put a soft kiss in her head. Lucy's tears spilled over. She stood up and ran as fast as she could and pushed on the door.

When she got outside there were about 50 police cars lined up and a bright light pointed on her. She saw her sister who was 13 and she went to a boarding school up in northern New York. Her name was Patricia but everyone called her Trish. She ran up to her and hugged her. Lucy just stood there. She looked around. Was this really happening.

She put her hand to her face then looked at the blood. This had to be real it hurt too much.

"Trish mom and dad and everyone are in there! We have to get them!" Lucy breathed out

"I know Lucy we saw her there holding her for hostage." A couple of cops came over to her.

"Lucy Messer?" they questioned her.

"yeah." She looked at the restaurant.

"I'm officer mike and I could assure you were doing everything in our power to get your loved ones out of there." He promised.

Lucy looked up at the guy and smiled.

"Thank you" she looked at him with her crystal blue eyes.

"No problem sweetheart." He walked back to his car.

Lucy walked over to Trish.

"Trish when did you get here?" a couple paramedics came over and cleaned her wound on her face from the pestle wipe.

"Just 10 minutes ago. I got a call from Haylen." She said

"oh." That's all she could think of to say.

Lucy wanted to cry. Everyone was in there. Her mom and dad, mac and stella, flack and…..Jason. it killed her that he switched spots and was found because of _her_.

" Lue" trish called.

"sorry im just worried." Lucy kept looking at the restaurant.

"We all are." Trish rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah. So you never meant Jason huh?" Lucy tried to make small talk.

"Yeah they told me something about a Jason flack?"

"Yeah." Lucy suddenly got sad again

"It okay Lucy there gunner be fine." Her sister assured her.

"Ugh I shouldn't have said anything about dinner." Lucy berried her head in her hands.

She looked up. Everyone's in there because of me." Lucy looked up at Trish.

"That's not true." Trish stated.

"Yes it is. Trish I have to do something. They know jay told me to leave. He will get killed! All because of me!" Lucy's face streamed with tears.

Trish grabbed her into a hug. "Everything is going to be fine"

Trish had a tear in her eye now to.

"Trisha you can't be the one who cries. I'm the one who cries and you're the strong one." Lucy said

"Sometimes it slips" Lucy wiped the tear from her sister's eye.

"Oh my god looks!!" Trish screamed and pointed to the door.

Lucy heart dropped. Her parents ran out of the restaurants door with Adam hawks Mac and Stella behind them.

"Thank god." Trish ran to her parents.

"Wares Jason!!" Lucy screamed over everything.

Her father shook his head.

"What?!" Lucy dashed to the from door and looked inside.

* * *

Wowwww! 1,037 words! Yay! You should be great full! Happy thanksgiving!

Love Katie :]


	6. Hospital

Hi guys! Is me. I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this story because I'm not good with the whole traffic thing it says people are but I'm not sure… but I still want to write. So on with the story! Oh yea the reason I haven updated was because my computer wouldn't hook up to the internet! Yea sucks…

* * *

Lucy looked in from the big window which she had seen the men from when she was eating. She couldn't see anyone. _They have to be in the back room._ Lucy thought.

Without thinking she dashed to the back door. While running she heard her mother and father trying to stop her. She kept running.

Two police men were blocking the door. Lucy looked at them. How was she going to do this, there was no way to get in. Her legs were getting heavy here eyes were starting to bluer. But she couldn't leave Jason.

She looked around her parents were some were in the front of the restaurant, and the police all looking at the building behind their cars with guns pointed to all ways to get in.

"Lucy!" she heard someone call.

"Jay." She said she knew the voice.

"Jason! Where are you!?" she screamed.

The sound of gun shots rang out from inside the restaurant.

"Jason!!" Lucy screamed again.

She saw one of the men in the window closest to had dried Blood on his neck. The only visible skin. And pointed a gun in Lucy's direction. Lucy screamed.

The sound of guns being cocked took over the sound of Lucy's screaming.

Someone was behind him. That person knocked him over the head with a flower vase. He went unconscious. It was Flack then he disappeared.

The back door started to bang. It was broken down by Flack who had Jason in his arms unconscious.

Lucy's head was spinning. What was going on? Her vision was even more blurry and she couldn't even stand anymore. She feel back, and her head slammed onto the wall and she couldn't keep her eyes opened any longer.

* * *

Everyone waited at the hospital. Mac Stella Hawks and Adam were all there. Lindsay had her head on dannys sholder and Trish was holding her fathers hand. Flack was walking around impatiently. He had scratches all over his face from the men.

"Flack" Stella called him. Flack looked over at her.

"what?" his eyes were blank and red.

"come over here and sit. We all are worried-," Flack cut her off.

"Yeah last time I was here it didn't end up well and we all know that."Flack voice was getting louder.

Stella looked down and Danny looked up at him with hard eyes.

"I'm sorry Stell I'm just worried." He said.

"It's okay we all are." She smiled to him and he smiled back.

The doctor came over. Danny and Flack went over to him.

"What'd you got?" Flack asked.

"Lucy Messer has a serious concussion and Vertigo dizziness. She should be waking up very soon. And as for Jason Flack he has minor blood loss and a few broken ribs the doctor is working on him as we speak it will take longer for him to wake up. You can visit when the doctor is done."

"Thanks doc." Danny said.

"No problem." The doctor walked away.

"Thank god." Lindsay said and got up to hug Danny while Trish was smiling.

"Well." Mac said. "We need to go back to the lab and find out who did all this. Keep me informed on my god daughter." Mac hugged Danny Lindsay and Trish and then left with Stella Adam and Hawks.

* * *

The more reviews the quicker I update! :]

Xooxo


	7. Day After

Lucy woke up to a soft beeping from the monitor on the side of her. She sat up and everything when blurry, so she lay back down.

She looked at the bed beside her, Jason was laying their unconscious with band aids all on his right arm and torso. His face had a couple scratches and bruises.

She frowned and then a sharp pain ripped through the right side of her face. She felt like crying. She sat up and looked out the window. The nurse saw her and came in.

"Hey sweetheart your parents and sister left awhile ago to get themselves cleaned up. They'll be back any second now." She started to walk away

"Wait!" Lucy called. The nurse turned around. "Can you tell me what's wrong with my friend over here?" She asked.

"Why sure, he has a few broken ribs, minor blood lose and dislocated shoulder and a slight broken arm. He should wake up any time now." She said

"Thank you." Lucy said and she walked away. Lucy got up out of her bed and started to walk over to Jason's bed.

"Jay…Jay" Lucy called. She shook him a little "Jason!" she called a little louder in his ear.

"Luce? What the hell, where am I?" Jason asked Lucy.

"Where in the hospital remember dinner?" Lucy asked him

"Oh yeah maybe that's why I feel like I've been run over by a Mac truck." Jason said.

Lucy smiled witch still hurt her face muscles. She winced.

Jason saw her and knew she was in pain.

"Hey Luce you okay?" he asked

"Oh yeah I'm fine don't worried about me. I'm just glad your okay." She said.

They both smiled at each other. Just then Danny Lindsay Trish and Flack came in.

Lindsay Danny and Trish went over to Lucy and gave her one big family hug.

"I'm so glad your okay" Lindsay whispered to her daughter. They smiled. Then they looked over at Jason.

"hey how you doing' kid?" Danny asked Jason.

"I'm fine just a little sore." He answered.

"Yeah that's good" Flack says.

"Hey when do you think we could leave?" Lucy asked.

"The doctor said once you've woken up you would be fine to go." Lindsay said.

"Thank god. I hate hospitals to creepy." Jason said.

"Okay you guys will send the doctor in. see you later." They all said their good buys and left.

"Well that was quick." Lucy said.

"Yeah I know. I don't mind I just want to go home I've been there for exactly 5 minutes before we had to leave to go to this dinner."

"Hey you are not blaming this on me Mr. save the day." Lucy said to Jason jokingly

"Hey looks who talking Mrs. I am going to barge into the restaurant and save everyone hurray!" Jason said smiling.

"Tussah" the both started laughing.

"Yeah it does seem like a bad horror movie doesn't yeah think?" Lucy asked

"Defiantly." Jason smiled over at her and Lucy did the same

Then the doctor came in.  
….

Hey guys I'm just saying I haven't had a computer since February so don't blame me! I sorry and no one review so I was just like okay…. So review they make me happy =D...  
xxkt


	8. Undercover

Review! Review! Review! …please hehe. Hey guys…. Hah aim going to make Trish 15 you'll see why!

the doctor came in.

"Miss. Messer, Mr. Flack." The doctor said.

"Hi" they both replied.

"Lucy you seem fine and will be out of here tomorrow but Jason on the other hand will have to stay for a few more days." The doctor said.

Jason sighed.

"Okay thank you" Lucy said and Jason nodded.

Then the doctor left.

"Ugh that sucks." Jason said.

"Yeah I know" Lucy said.

It was silent for a while then Jason asked

"Who was that girl with the blondish brownish hair?" he asked

"Who?" she asked?

"The tiny blond girl? Big brown eyes? She came in with your family?" Jason told her

"Oh! That's my sister Trish, she's 15." Lucy told him.

"Oh she's pretty." Jason said.

Lucy felt jealous. She only knew him for a day yet she felt safe around him and trusted him completely. _Oh my god. _She thought to herself. She did not like where this was going.

"Yeah" Lucy replied.

They talked for a while about normal things then Jason fell asleep. Then Lindsay came in.

"Hey sweetie." Lindsay said and kissed her forehead

"Hey mom." Lucy said.

"Everyone's home except for Flack he's sleeping in the chair in the waiting room." Lindsay said.

"Haha take a picture for me." She said.

Lindsay sat next to her daughter and heard crinkled.

"Woops what I sit on." She got up and says the picture of Jess Angell.

Lucy saw this "Mom you don't have to tell me..."

"No, no she was a friend of ours at the lab. She got involved in this case and she ended up getting shot. She was very close to Flack I think he loved her. He never admitted it. He never got over her. In the beginning he went on a lot of dates now he hasn't been on a date in god knows when." Lindsay told her.

"Oh my gosh that is so horrible..." Lucy said.

"I know I mean it was hard on us but 20 times harder on him. I could never imagine..." Lindsay looked away. Lucy grabbed her hand.

"But the funny thing is her DNA showed up in a shooting case with the F.B.I and they told us to disregard the trace." She went on

"Mom!" Lucy said. "I was reading about this the F.B.I takes people in to go under an undercover operating!"

"Lucy those are not true." Her mother said

"Yes mom they are! You need to fallow this!" Lucy started.

"You know what I think I might!" Lindsay said. "Thank you hunny." They shared a hug.

"But Lucy you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Got it!" Lucy said. "Bye mom!"

The door slammed and Jason woke up.

"Wow how long was I out?" he asked.

"Not as long as you thought." She laughed

He smiled at her.

…


End file.
